1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the art of speakers and, particularly to A micro-speaker and a method of manufacturing the micro-speaker for converting electrical signals including audio information to audible sounds.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as the micro-speakers are becoming smaller in size and diversified in function, circuit boards are widely used in the micro-speakers which are required to have high circuit density and reliability.
Usually, in order to reduce the size and ensure the sound output quality of the micro-speaker, surface mounted technology (SMT) is widely used in packaging two ends of a voice coil of the mircro-speaker onto the corresponding conductive pads of the circuit board. When assembly of the voice coil and the circuit board by SMT, a solder paste is firstly applied to be heated and then applied to the conductive pads of the circuit board by screen printing or stencil printing. Then the two ends of the voice coil are placed on the top of the solder paste. Finally, the solder paste is heated to reflow the ends of the voice coil and the conductive pads of the circuit board, thereby the electrical connection between the voice coil and the circuit board is established.
However, during the solder reflow process, additional warping of the circuit board may occur because lack of symmetry heating, thereby the ends of the voice coil can not accurately solder onto the conductive pads of the circuit board, resulting in defective electrical connection between the conductive pads of the circuit board and the corresponding ends of the voice coil. Thus, the sound output quality of the micro-speaker may be adversely affected.